


And When You Move, I'm Moved

by runicmagitek



Series: Aerti Week 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: Aeris has been longing for Tifa since the beginning. Turns out it takes an early morning shower to find out if the feeling is mutual.





	And When You Move, I'm Moved

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - monochrome / missing scenes / aeipathy: an enduring and consuming passion

Aeris huffed, sprawled onto her back, and stared at the ceiling. Between her extended stays at Shinra and her home in the slums, she should have been accustomed to sub-par sleeping conditions. The stiff mattress offered little comfort. Sheer exhaustion wasn’t enough, either. For a resort town such as Costa del Sol, the beds did not match the price tag.

Then again, it was the cheapest the group could afford on short notice. Red slept at the end of Cloud’s bed and Barret settled with the roll-in cot. The guys insisted she and Tifa took the full-size beds while Cloud won the lone twin-size bed after several rounds of rock-paper-scissors. No one complained, too keen to collapse and rest before following Sephiroth’s trail further.

It was a shame, however, that there _were_ three beds. Maybe Aeris would have mustered the courage to offer to share one with a certain someone.

She sighed—something dreamy turned frustrated—and smothered the sound with a pillow to her face. Now was _not_ the time to swoon. A threat greater than Shinra’s greed and destruction loomed over the world. It was in the whispers only Aeris could hear, each warning her, begging her. Save us, they would tell her. Even the spirits of those long gone feared the living.

But it was nice to think of someone who warmed her heart instead of the horrors which they hunted.

Truth be told, Aeris had been curious about Tifa since Cloud uttered her name. She teased him, asked if she was his girlfriend and if she was cute.

Nothing prepared Aeris for the beauty she found in Don Corneo’s mansion.

When she pried her sights away from those sculpted arms, she tried not to stare at the sapphire dress clinging to her breasts. More so than anywhere else. Each fidget and squirm accentuated her curves. Even then, it paled in comparison to the ruby eyes which met Aeris. Long lashes fluttered. Blush warmed her pale cheeks. Or maybe that was thanks to cosmetics and the current lighting. Whatever the case was, Tifa was _stunning_. Absolutely amazing. She was magic itself as she stood there, her presence demanding all attention on her whether she knew it or not.

“_So__… you’re Aeris?_” she had asked then.

She almost forgot how to speak. “_Who? Me?_” Yeesh, Aeris already regretted how she tripped over her words. What a joke. No chance that remotely impressed Tifa.

She remembered how Tifa raised a delicate eyebrow, how her lips quirked, how she cocked her hip and perched a loose fist upon it. “_The flower girl, right?_”

“_Uh, yeah! Right. That__’s me!_”

“_You__’re the girl who gave that flower to Cloud. I loved it. Kept it in a vase for as long as possible._”

That’s right. She did. It felt like a lifetime ago. Aeris missed those simpler days, but it also meant never meeting Tifa, never _knowing_ her.

_I wish I had met _you_ instead,_ Aeris thought as she chucked the pillow and rolled onto her side. _I would have given you my whole basket of flowers for free._

Green eyes adjusted to the dark surroundings. A blue hue seeped through the window and washed the world in a cool, monochrome palette. She discerned the shapes in the small room—the meager dresser, the single chair, the drapes framing the window—until she narrowed onto the bed beside hers. Twilight blurred her focus, but she found the tangled bedsheets flung aside. Nobody lay there, no curves to memorize or fantasize about.

Fear squeezed Aeris’ heart. Where was Tifa?

She pushed herself upright, albeit with a wince and grumble. The next town they opted to crash in, she planned on saving extra gil to splurge on a proper bed with proper pillows and proper blankets. Whatever that meant, anyways. For all she knew, she’d be given a fat chocobo to lounge on, which honestly sounded better than the rock supporting her now. Ignoring her tired muscles, she stretched, yawned, and scouted the premise.

Bare feet touched the tiled floor, cool to the touch. She wrapped her arms around her form, clad in an oversized undershirt leftover from their Shinra disguises, and shuffled past the sleeping—and snoring—boys, to Tifa’s bed.

If they _had_ shared the space together, would she have noticed Tifa leaving? Could she have wrapped her in a tender embrace and bribed her with kisses to stay? Or maybe the thought to slip out wouldn’t occur to her.

Or _maybe_ it was a silly daydream Aeris needed to keep as such if they wanted to make any progress. She sighed, tilted her chin up, and perched loose fists on her hips. Yes, that was the only way. Besides, when would Tifa ever pay attention to _her_? That girl was everything Aeris wasn’t. She was lucky she could hold her own in battle long enough to have someone else swoop in and shoo away the monsters pestering her. A weak person like that didn’t strike a match, let alone hold a burning candle to Tifa Lockhart.

_Maybe one day I__’ll be strong,_ Aeris thought, flexing her arms to further prove her role as support player on their team. _But for now__… well, here’s hoping I don’t need to rescue you from a Marlboro, Tifa. I think I could deal with a Mandragora. Or maybe a Mu. _Her posture deflated. _Yeah, let__’s just go with no rescue mission._

Aeris spun around and clamped her hands over her mouth to stifle a gasp. However, it didn’t suppress the frantic thumps in her chest. She looked past the window and drank in the sight from afar.

Twilight permeated Costa del Sol, leaving enough light to discern the single figure by the beach. The cheapest room still had a beach view, though Aeris intended to frequent the sandy shores instead of viewing them from indoors. It appeared Tifa beat her to it.

There was no mistaking her lean body as she stretched. Her long hair was gathered into a low bun with pesky strands falling out to tease her face. Tifa leaned from side to side, arms overhead and back arching. She wore an undershirt like Aeris’ and tied it at the hem to keep the oversized garment in place. Her bare stomach, however, peeked out with each twist.

Aeris gingerly approached the window for a better view. She licked her lips as Tifa launched into a series of short, yet rapid routines, perfected with ease and grace. She squirmed in place when thoughts surfaced of what else Tifa could use that strength and stamina for. All the while, Aeris watched.

Until Tifa wiped sweat from her brow and looked up to the window, to Aeris.

She squeaked and jolted away. Her back crashed into the wall. Heartbeats thumped in her ears, her throat, everywhere. _Did she see me?_ she wondered. _Did she know I was watching?_ Aeris rubbed her thighs together. _Did she not mind?_

Swallowing hard, Aeris peered out the window. No sign of Tifa. Maybe she was heading to the room. _If that__’s the case, maybe I should go to bed. Make it less obvious that I was watching her._ And yet Aeris was glued to the wall. Then again, the door had yet to open.

She waited a minute, then another. Each passing second felt like years. _Where did you go?_ Aeris wondered. With another, fruitless check outside, she pried herself away, traded her undershirt for her pink dress, and slipped out of the room.

Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. Maybe Tifa was fine. She was a fighter, after all. Why worry? And Aeris swooping in wearing nothing but her usual dress—which wasn’t buttoned up properly—was hardly a heroic image. Who else was up at this hour? Perhaps someone would have caught Aeris in her scantily clad state. But only the wind and the ocean greeted her.

That’s where she headed first—to the shore where she last spotted Tifa. Empty chairs lined the beach. Even the boutiques and cafes lining the path showed no life. By sunrise, that would all change. For now, it was just her and the breeze dancing in her hair and billowing in her dress.

Aeris paused and bent at the hip. Fresh dents in the sand trailed ahead. _Could this be__…?_ Following the footprints, Aeris walked towards the public facility in the sweep distance. Aside from the water fountains and vending machines, lockers and showers were available to beachgoers. Past the wind and the lull of the ocean, Aeris swore she heard running water coming from the women’s room.

She entered, shuffling across tiled floors. The water echoed through the locker room and enticed Aeris to explore deeper. Steam rolled into view. A gentle hum filled the air, mixing with the running water. What Aeris expected to be individual sections separated by curtains was instead a massive communal shower.

And Tifa stood beneath the water pouring down like rain.

Aeris gawked despite her efforts. The muscles she admired from afar rippled in the water streaming over her. Slick, dark hair clung to her form and teased Aeris with what it hid. She never expected to stumble upon Tifa in such a state, just as she never expected Tifa to turn and meet Aeris’ gaze.

They froze in unison, wide eyes locked. Better than scanning the rest of her form considering… well, _reasons_. Aeris swallowed hard and prayed the blush burning her cheeks didn’t turn her into the complexion of a red chocobo.

Then she caught sight of Tifa smirking.

“What are _you_ doing up so early?” she asked.

Was she… her voice… it was almost as if she purred that out. Or maybe it was Aeris’ imagination evoking that. No, Tifa couldn’t possibly be intrigued by Aeris’ presence; she _had_ to be upset that someone was interrupting her—

“Aeris?” Tifa tilted her head. She swore those ruby eyes glistened in the limited light. “Hey, you alright?”

“Um.” She fluttered her eyes and shook her head—to clear her thoughts, not to reply to Tifa. “I, uh… well—” Oh crap, her eyes strayed for a split second and _that_ flooded her with goosebumps. “I just… couldn’t sleep and….”

“Why not?”

Tifa leaned into the running water, raised her arms over her head, and stretched. That was _not_ fair.

“Because I… couldn’t?” That sounded dumber out loud than it did in her head. “But when I woke up, I realized you… you weren’t….”

She followed the water flowing down her sternum and down her abdomen and down her—

“I was out doing some morning routines,” Tifa said matter-of-factly, yet with a drawl Aeris hadn’t recognized in their previous conversations. “Need to keep in shape if we’re going to face harder foes. It’s been hard to squeeze them in with our travels, so figured I’d take advantage of the time.”

Aeris blinked. “That’s what you were doing?”

A grin blossomed. “So, you _were_ watching.”

Aeris’ heart dared to burst from her chest. She _knew_. Furthermore, if how she looked at Aeris was an indicator—eyes heavy, yet soft while scanning over her—then perhaps, just maybe, she didn’t mind. Or maybe Aeris made that up or maybe—

“I didn’t think you’d be so coy,” Tifa teased, shimmying her hips while pushing drenched hair over her shoulders. “You’ve always been forward with what you want.”

“I… have?”

Tifa hummed and nodded. “What’s holding you back now?”

“Holding me—” How was she to think when her pulse ricocheted in her ears? Every ounce of her soul longed to do anything but stay cemented where she stood, but was that reasonable? Was that _allowed_ right now? “Well, I—”

“You think I haven’t noticed?”

“Noticed… what?”

Tifa giggled. “I guess I shouldn’t have played hard to get this whole time. I was kind of hoping you’d use more of that playful charm on me.”

Aeris swore her jaw unhinged and plummeted to the floor. “You _what_?”

She wiggled in place, a single hand tracing her clavicle before dropping between her breasts. “I like it when you’re playful… when you’re mischievous… when you’re forward…. It gives a girl ideas, you know?”

Aeris did know—all too well. Every instance she believed Tifa shied away blurred in her memory. Then they clicked together in unison until only the lovely sight stood before her. Aeris hitched her breath. Tifa leaned into the wall, water cascading down her body. She lifted a hand and curled her fingers, looking nowhere but to Aeris.

Her feet moved on their own. Water sprinkled over Aeris, drenching her hair, her face, her dress. The fabric clung to her, leaving little to the imagination. She focused on the ruby eyes regarding her no different from how she gazed longingly at Tifa since the day they met. It sent a pleasant shiver through Aeris, though it didn’t compare to the sensation overwhelming her once she stepped into Tifa and dove for her lips.

They melted into one another. They gasped and quivered and cooed and squirmed for more. Toned arms held Aeris tight and she reciprocated in kind. Aeris parted her lips gradually, accepting the soft, yet passionate motions of Tifa’s mouth. Every nip and lick sparked another flame within Aeris and left her yearning for more. Fingers threaded Tifa’s wet hair and secured her as close as possible; Aeris wished to taste her again and again until they both collapsed.

And what a decadent taste it was. Aeris fantasized of the very moment, countless first kisses with Tifa. Nothing prepared her for the sensations flowing through her now. It balanced between gentle and firm, all lined with an undeniable fervor. Aeris feared nothing would ever satiate her tongue again.

Their legs slid in between one another, their noses bumped together, and their lips devoured each other with kiss after heated kiss. The water drenching them did little to quench the fire they shared. Aeris savored the passing seconds, one hand clutching the back of Tifa’s head while the other dared to explore the bare body crushed into hers. And when a curious hand slipped between them to free the buttons holding Aeris’ dress together, she didn’t protest.

Tifa nudged the straps off Aeris’ shoulders and peeled the stubborn material away from Aeris as if unwrapping a gift. Aeris squirmed at the thought; she hoped Tifa enjoyed said gift. The dress eventually pooled to her feet and Aeris broke their kiss and smirked.

“Well?” She wiggled her shoulders, hoping her nervousness didn’t trickle into her body language or voice. Still, when standing before Tifa, confidence proved to be difficult. Maybe there was something to be learned from morning exercises, but Aeris’ body was better suited to… well, anything that didn’t involve strenuous activity. Though the more she thought about Tifa, the more the idea of said physical activity piqued her interest.

But Tifa didn’t critique Aeris’ soft form; she smirked, as well, slowly drinking her in. “You look like a dream.”

“A dream?”

“Mmm.” She grasped Aeris’ hips and tugged her back in. Their lips met, an extra bite lingering in Tifa’s actions. “Taste like one, too.” She paused. “And I bet you sound like one.”

“What does a dream sound like?”

Tifa snaked a hand up to trace the curve of Aeris’ breast. Fingertips teased the already stiff nipple. After a moment, she groped both her breast and rear. Aeris arched into Tifa, released a crack of a moan, and rocked her hips forward.

“Like that,” Tifa murmured, lips grazing Aeris’ neck. “Exactly like that.”

Aeris tilted her head to expose the sensitive skin to Tifa. More moans rolled out of her, intermixing with the falling water. Amidst the shower, she still recognized the warm tongue caressing her neck. It paired with the fingers tweaking her nipple and the other hand traveling up and down her spine. Sometimes the latter found a home in her hair, tucking drenched strands aside to better explore her body.

She released her hold on Tifa to better reciprocate the sentiment. One hand stroked her face and traced the length from her scalp to her shoulder. Muscles tensed and relaxed with each shift, all warm beneath Aeris’ hand. She marveled at Tifa’s toned shoulders and arms until she circled to the front. Her heart skipped as she dared to ghost over the curves always captivating Aeris. No clothing separated them. Warm skin met warm skin. Aeris hitched her breath and eased into the plump mound already overflowing from her hand.

She loved the way Tifa’s breath caught against her neck. She loved the way her nipples were hard before Aeris decided to tease them. She loved the way they both squirmed while they fondled each other. She loved the way Tifa yelped and clutched Aeris’ head when she ducked down to flick her tongue over her.

Running water and decadent moans filled Aeris’ ears. She lapped the nipple and groped the opposite breast, entranced by Tifa wriggling and stroking her head. Each pleased sound squeezing past Tifa’s lips goaded Aeris to do more, to go faster, even a little harder. Anything to elicit a reaction from Tifa. And when she rocked her hips against Aeris’ thigh, there was no denying that wetness slicking her skin was from anything but the shower.

“You make the cutest sounds,” Aeris purred, brushing her lips over to the other nipple. “I was worried for a second….”

Tifa whimpered and peeked down, dark hair stuck to her face. “About what?”

“Hmmm.” Aeris nuzzled into her chest. “That maybe you’d be too tough to show how you really feel.”

Laughter mixed with a moan. “You think I’d be quiet while you do that thing with your tongue?”

“You mean this thing?” Aeris swirled the broad side of her tongue around a nipple several times before ending with several, swift strokes.

Tifa’s coo was enough of an answer. “Yeah. That.”

Aeris chuckled. “I’m happy to keep indulging you.”

And when Tifa gazed at her—a mixture of a sensual coyness and insatiable lust fogging her eyes while she smoothed a tongue over her lower lip before chewing it—was beyond all the mental images Aeris summoned in those moments she dared to slip a hand between her own thighs to satiate her desires.

“Please do,” Tifa pleaded, her hushed voice soaked with lust.

It mesmerized Aeris. Who the hell was she to say no?

She closed her mouth over the nipple for a prolonged suck, pulling with a slight tug of her teeth. Tifa responded in kind with moan after moan. With the nub released, Aeris scaled up her body and peppered kisses along the way. Their lips met again, slowing down for a moment before Aeris spun around with Tifa. Her back pressed into the shower wall as she enveloped Tifa from behind.

Those ruby eyes peeked behind to meet her gaze. “And what are _you_ planning?”

Aeris nestled into the crook of Tifa’s neck. “Indulging you,” she purred, her hands already traveling over wet skin. “As promised.”

One hand returned to fondling her breasts while the other grazed smooth abs to find a home between Tifa’s thighs. A brush of her fingertips brought forth a skitter in Tifa’s throat; she leaned into Aeris and parted her legs further. Water rolled off her body, but it was wetter between her legs. And warmer. Aeris hummed and eased her fingers in to stroke slick, sensitive skin. It wasn’t until she found a swollen clit when Tifa trembled in her embrace and moaned deeply.

Her hips rocked into Aeris’ hand. She couldn’t help but smile into Tifa’s neck, kissing and licking the skin there as she worked over her arousal. Shallow breaths jolted through Tifa. She craned her head to nuzzle into Aeris’ face. The way her lips parted, her eyes glossed over, her eyebrows tented, all of it sparked within Aeris like a million fireworks until a familiar ache throbbed in her core. She maintained the steady rhythm circling Tifa’s clit—both featherlight, yet rapid—and sank into her mouth for a hard kiss.

Moans vibrated along her lips. She reveled in the greedy tongue darting in for hers. A hand tangled in Aeris’ mess of hair and clutched tight enough to warrant pain, though the sentiment never roused in her. It all paled before the moment they shared together, two bodies undulating out of sync in search of pure bliss.

And Aeris wanted that—for Tifa and herself—more than anything. She never bothered to ask what time it was or if anyone else was in the locker room or what the others would say when they woke up and found neither of them present. All that consumed Aeris was Tifa and making her scream. She wanted to feel her come undone, knowing it was thanks to Aeris. A sly smirk graced her in between kisses; the notion alone made her squirm while quickening her advances.

Fingers sank deep into her breast. Teeth grazed her lower lip. A few more strokes and it was done. Tifa jerked her head back and a pleased cry shot out of her gaping mouth. Every muscle quivered, but Aeris held her close, determined to overwhelm her with pleasure until those beautiful sounds ceased to flow. She gazed at Tifa’s lovely face, absorbing how it tensed from the abrupt ecstasy and gradually softened with each breathless moan. The shallow rise and fall of her chest slowed and deepened. When nothing but content purrs rolled past closed lips, Aeris brought her motions to a standstill.

“I hope it was as good as it sounded,” she said, kissing Tifa’s cheek.

She hummed in reply. It made Aeris giggle.

“Have I tired you out? I wasn’t sure if that was possible—”

Tifa whirled around in place, freeing herself from Aeris’ hold, and crushed her body into Aeris’. A gasp escaped Aeris. As for Tifa, she rested her forehead against Aeris’, licked her lips, and breathed out a reply. “You’re going to have to do more if you want to tire me out. _A lot_ more.”

Her heart raced until it pounded in her head. Tifa’s breath teased her lips as she ghosted over them, then her jaw and neck. Those delectable lips didn’t linger long at her breasts, but the further Tifa trailed down her body, the more Aeris rubbed her legs together in anticipation. Soft kisses paved the way to Aeris’ stomach and hips and thighs. She longed for Tifa to direct her attention where she needed it most, yet Tifa kissed everywhere but along the wet, warm folds of her arousal.

Aeris watched with heavy eyes while Tifa sat back on her heels, stroked the length of Aeris’ legs, and teased every patch of skin leading to her destination. She paused and brought her eyes to meet Aeris’. “You’re shaking.”

“Am I, now?” she asked, ignoring the evident tremble in her legs and abdomen.

“Mmm.” Tifa poked her tongue out and dragged it up the inside of her thigh. “I’ve barely touched you.”

“I know.”

“Think you’ll be able to stay on your feet?”

“I’ll certainly _try_.”

Tifa chuckled against the nook of Aeris’ hip. “With any luck, you won’t have to once I’m done with you.”

Aeris opened her mouth to speak and ended up moaning. That tongue she grew fond of stroked between her legs—a subtle motion which dared to bring Aeris to the floor. She sucked in air, arched her back, and chewed her lip; Tifa wasn’t wrong with her recent comment.

“Too much?” Tifa teased after a second flick of her tongue.

“Is that possible?”

“That’s up to you.”

A drawn-out mewl gushed from Aeris. The inaction alone added another layer to her arousal. “So long as it’s you, it’s never too much.”

Tifa smiled, hummed with approval, and sank in to close her mouth over Aeris.

She tossed her head for more breathless cries. The warm water pouring over her was nothing compared to the blistering heat that met with Tifa’s eager tongue and lips. Long strokes caressed Aeris from the bottom to the top, swapped only for quick flicks against her clit. Her worn hands massaged Aeris’ quivering thighs like quiet reminders of how much Tifa indulge in her, just as Aeris had not long ago.

Aeris combed Tifa’s hair and held her head close. She didn’t want those lips straying for a second. And with the keen attention Tifa lavished upon her, Aeris teetered closer to sweet bliss.

How many times had she envisioned the two of them together like this? Truth be told, she lost count ages ago. But Aeris didn’t need to dream anymore; she basked in the woman she wished to share more than brief smiles with. She sooner imagined Tifa scoffing at the idea of being more than allies than mutually satisfying one another. Now Aeris never wanted to return to the mundane life awaiting her outside of the locker room. She was content with succumbing to Tifa beneath the running water forever if it meant preserving the moment.

Just as she wanted the overwhelming sensation of Tifa’s tongue rubbing her clit precisely to burn into her soul as the rest of the world fell numb. She wanted those ruby eyes forever on her, that playful chuckle she wanted to hear on repeat, those strong, yet curious hands working over her, that divine body crushed against her—absolutely every inch of Tifa Lockhart was a masterpiece and Aeris wasn’t worthy and yet there they were.

Together. Relishing each other. Again and again. Until exhaustion claimed them. Even then, Aeris wanted to experience it like it was the first time every time.

Her lips curled up. Aeris rubbed Tifa’s scalp with one hand and teased her own breasts with the other, just as she had done with Tifa. She licked her lip as delightful jolts moved through her. Was this how Tifa felt? Was it as good for her as it was for Aeris now? Did she also desire more than either was physically capable of? Did the thought of that alone bring her to orgasm?

Tifa sucked her clit hard and rolled her tongue about the swollen nub. It brought a hitch in Aeris’ throat; it shook within her core and evoked a sensation she wasn’t able to achieve with her hand alone. Aeris cried out. It quaked through her, coming and going in waves. She rocked into Tifa’s mouth, who maintained her pace; she licked Aeris as she peaked, as she filled the empty space with her content moans, as she spiraled out of control, as she settled into a quiet thrum.

“Better?” Tifa asked.

Aeris’ legs buckled and Tifa was there to catch her. She snuggled into her, hummed, and smiled. “You’re amazing.”

“So are you.” Tifa poked her nose with her own. “Not to mention—” She dove in for a quick, hard kiss, smoothing her tongue over Aeris’. “—you taste amazing, too.”

Had she not been exhausted, Aeris might have blushed. “I think you’re biased.”

Tifa chuckled. “Maybe I am, but I have _you_ to thank for that.”

“Mmm… does that mean you wouldn’t be opposed to a repeat performance?”

“Maybe.”

“Close enough.” Aeris paused. “Well, at least we’re already in a shower.”

“Need to wash up?”

“That and sleep.”

“Did you not sleep last night?”

“Not without you next to me.”

Tifa averted her gaze, yet smiled. “Well… maybe we can convince the boys to go find breakfast while we take a power nap.”

“Or,” Aeris said, wiggling in place, albeit lazily, “we could have a round two.”

“And here I didn’t take you to be the insatiable type, but I’m also not surprised.”

“You know you can’t say no to me.”

With a grin, Tifa eased in for a kiss. “Not anymore.”


End file.
